Mon Petit Ours
by Jongin Mochi
Summary: Ketika Kim Jongin bertemu Oh Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu akan begitu berarti bagi dirinya. / [SeKai ; Bot!Kai] / Warning: Boys Love, Mature Scene / CHAP. 1 IS UP! / DLDR!


"Arin, kau belum pulang?"

Menemukan Kim Jongin di salah studio tari yang cukup terkenal di pusat kota Seoul bukanlah hal yang asing. Sejak memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul, ia menemukan sebuah alasan yang setidaknya membuatnya ingin selalu bertahan atas apa yang sudah ia tempuh sepanjang hidupnya, yakni dengan terus menari.

Petang itu hanyalah satu dari sekian waktu di mana kalian akan menemukan pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu keluar dari studio dengan kondisi rambut yang agak basah. Jongin memang tidak terbiasa bertahan dengan tubuh yang lengket usai mengajar sebuah kelas, sehingga ia biasanya segera membilas tubuhnya sebelum pulang.

Tepat saat Jongin keluar dari studio tersebut, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis kecil yang sedang terduduk di atas sebuah bangku panjang—di mana para murid biasanya menunggu orang tua mereka datang menjemput—menggeleng pelan. "Jongin _Oppa_ akan pulang?" Arin—nama gadis itu—menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar. Gadis tersebut hampir selalu memiliki tatapan seperti itu setiap kali sedang berbincang dengan orang lain dan Jongin menyukainya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Arin seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Hm, awalnya, iya. Tetapi sepertinya, _Oppa_ masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk menemani sampai kau dijemput," balasnya seraya duduk di samping Arin.

Arin sontak bersorak senang. Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu memang dikenal ramah dan cukup banyak berbicara. Tak heran, jika Arin termasuk ke dalam golongan anak yang memiliki banyak teman karena kemampuan bersosialisasinya yang menakjubkan. Hal itu pun berlaku sama bagi Jongin. Arin memperlakukan Jongin bak teman sebayanya dengan mengajaknya berbincang tentang hal yang biasa dibicarakan oleh anak-anak seusia Arin.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup pemalu. Tetapi, ia adalah tipikal orang yang responsif ketika berhubungan dengan anak-anak—itulah alasannya ia lebih sering mengajar kelas anak-anak. Ia memiliki seorang keponakan perempuan—sedikit lebih muda dibanding Arin—dan Jongin juga sangat akrab dengan keponakannya tersebut. Jadi, ini sama sekali bukan masalah besar baginya untuk menghadapi gadis seperti Arin.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat hingga sebuah Mercedes-Benz dengan warna hitam yang elegan muncul dan berhenti tepat di depan studio. Kehadirannya berhasil menyita atensi Jongin dan Arin yang saat itu sedang asyik membicarakan boneka pemberian Paman kesayangan Arin.

"Oh, itu Paman!" Arin berseru dengan girang. Bahkan mungkin karena terlalu senang, anak itu melompat dari bangku dengan tas punggung yang tersandang di bahu sempitnya.

Jongin ikut beranjak dari bangku panjang tersebut pada saat yang bersamaan dengan kemunculan seorang pria dalam balutan pakaian formal yang rapi dari dalam Mercedes-Benz tersebut. ' _Itu pasti Paman Arin._ ' Jongin menduga sembari mengamatinya dalam diam. Lelaki yang sudah dihampiri Arin saat ini memiliki figur yang kuat—parasnya yang menawan itu didukung oleh garis wajahnya yang tegas, posturnya yang tinggi dan tegap terlihat semakin kokoh dengan bahunya yang lebar, serta otot yang terlihat kuat dan terlatih. Jongin sama sekali tidak heran jika pria itu memiliki penampilan bak Dewa Yunani, mengingat Arin pun terlihat sangat cantik untuk anak seusianya.

"Kau menunggu lama, hm?" Pria yang lebih tinggi dibanding Jongin itu dengan mudah menggendong keponakannya hanya dengan bermodalkan lengan kirinya.

Arin mengangguk cepat sebagai respons. Telapak tangannya yang mungil sudah bertengger di bahu Pamannya, sementara jarinya memainkan kerah kemeja yang dikenakan sang adam. "Kenapa bukan _Appa_ yang menjemput?" Arin bertanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ayahmu harus bertemu dengan orang-orang penting, Sayang." Pria itu terlihat begitu telaten menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keponakannya sembari merapikan anak rambut milik Arin yang berantakan. Pria itu tampak sangat menyayangi anak perempuan dalam gendongannya, seperti anaknya sendiri. Jongin tiba-tiba menduga bahwa pria ini adalah Paman kesayangan yang sudah memberikan sebuah boneka beruang besar kepada Arin.

"Rapat? Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Paman dan Kakek?" Mata Arin yang bulat itu mengerjap lucu.

Sang Paman mengangguk lagi sebelum akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini. "Ah, kau pasti salah satu pelatih di sini?"

Jongin mengerjap sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri cukup dekat dengan lelaki itu hingga eksistensinya pun disadari oleh sang adam. "Eh, i-iya."

Arin tiba-tiba saja membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang Paman hingga Pamannya tertawa dengan sangat lepas—dan bodohnya, Jongin terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kau benar, Arin." Sang Paman masih tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Arin," ucapnya pada Jongin dengan kepala yang tertunduk sekilas.

"Tidak masalah. Kebetulan saja, aku sedang tidak sibuk." Jongin meringis seraya memperbaiki letak tasnya. Lihat? Dia cukup canggung, terutama jika berhadapan dengan orang asing yang dewasa.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk mengerti. "Anda akan pulang? Ingin pulang bersama kami?" tawarnya dengan sopan.

Jongin lantas menggeleng pelan. "Oh, tidak perlu. Seorang teman akan segera menjemputku," tuturnya dengan senyum tipis yang tersemat di bibir tebalnya.

Lagi-lagi, pria itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kami pulang terlebih dahulu. Selamat malam."

"Dah, _Oppa_!" Arin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin seiring dengan Pamannya yang menggendongnya untuk memasuki mobil mewah yang dikemudikannya kemari.

Jongin membalas lambaian Arin hingga akhirnya mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan kawasan tersebut, meninggalkan pemilik marga Kim itu seorang diri yang memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang akan membawanya menuju hunian mungil miliknya. Tidak ada yang menjemputnya, kecuali angin malam yang hanya akan menemaninya hingga kehangatan menyapa.

 **MON PETIT OURS**

.: Chapter One: _Adagio_ :.

"Hei, Kim Jongin."

"Hm?" Jongin yang saat itu sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barang miliknya saat kelas terakhir usai sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Toh, ia sudah mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi, jika bukan Lee Taemin—satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki Jongin di kampus sekaligus pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya sepanjang kelas terakhir hari ini?

"Aku dan Minho Hyung akan pergi ke klub malam ini. Kau tertarik untuk ikut?" Taemin membalik tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menatap kawannya dengan sepenuhnya.

Pertanyaan Taemin kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin, hingga pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan mendongak menatap sahabatnya tersebut. "Kurasa, tidak."

"Kenapa?" Taemin merespons dalam sekejap mata.

"Rahee sudah menungguku." Jongin mengulum senyum seraya menutup resleting tasnya dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari bangkunya.

Taemin seketika mencibir ucapan Jongin. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya bagi dirinya untuk mendengar sahabatnya itu selalu menomorsatukan Rahee—keponakan kesayangannya itu—di atas segalanya. "Kau seharusnya mendapatkan predikat sebagai Paman terbaik, asal kau tahu."

"Tolong jangan mengada-ada, Lee Taemin." Jongin menggeleng pelan seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mungkin sangat menyayangi Rahee—putri semata wayang kakak perempuannya—akan tetapi, ia juga menyadari bahwa ada Paman lain yang pantas mendapatkan predikat seperti itu. Uh, mungkin saja, Paman Arin lebih pantas? Jongin tidak tahu mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku serius!" Taemin bersikeras dengan ucapannya sebelum menyusul sahabatnya. "Kau ingin kuantar ke rumah kakakmu, mungkin?" tawarnya yang berjalan di belakang Jongin, meninggalkan kelas yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Tidak. Aku bisa pergi dengan seseorang." Jongin membuang muka.

"Siapa? Maksudmu, supir bus? Atau supir taksi?" Taemin merespons dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin sudah tahu respons Taemin. Karena itulah, ia segera memalingkan wajah. "Kau pikir, temanku itu hanya kau, hah?" Jongin menjitak pelan puncak kepala Taemin karena kesal.

"Bukankah memang benar begitu? Kau hampir tidak pernah terlihat bergaul dengan anak lain, kecuali jika aku yang menyeretmu untuk pergi dengan mereka." Lagi-lagi, Taemin menggoda Jongin dengan ucapannya.

Jongin mendengus. Dalam hati, ia baru saja membenarkan ucapan Taemin. Karena sifatnya yang cenderung pemalu, bahkan untuk bergaul dengan remaja seusianya, ia tidak memiliki cukup banyak teman. Ia bisa berteman dengan Taemin pun karena mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang serupa dalam dunia seni tari. Dan karena Taemin yang dikenal ramah dan memiliki pertemanan yang luas, Jongin pun ikut terseret dalam pergaulannya.

"Ucapanku benar, 'kan?" Taemin menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan usil.

"Sudahlah. Cepat temui Minho Hyung sana!" Jongin mendorong pelan punggung Taemin agar segera pergi menemui kekasihnya, Choi Minho, yang juga berkuliah di universitas yang sama, tetapi dua tingkat lebih tua dibanding Jongin dan Taemin.

Taemin terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah." Tangannya bergerak untuk membenarkan letak tasnya. "Kau harus ingat, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, cepat hubungi aku. Oke?"

Jongin memberikan senyuman lembut pada sahabatnya tersebut untuk membuat Taemin merasa tenang. Jongin selalu merasa nyaman berada di sekitar Taemin karena pemuda itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang saudara. Hal itu cukup mengobati rasa rindunya pada keluarga. "Selamat bersenang-senang. Sampai jumpa hari Senin." Pemilik kulit cokelat tersebut menyeringai lebar ke arah sang sahabat.

Taemin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hari Senin!" protesnya sebelum akhirnya membalas Jongin dengan kalimat berpamitan dan meninggalkan sahabatnya di lorong yang sudah sepi tersebut.

Jongin pun melanjutkan langkahnya, menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi, melewati gerbang kampusnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte yang terletak di dekat gerbang. Setiap Jumat malam, ia hampir selalu menunggu bus yang akan membawanya menuju rumah kakak perempuannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin biasanya menghabiskannya dengan tidur dengan lelap. Karena sudah terbiasa, ia biasanya akan segera terjaga pada pemberhatian terakhir sebelum bus yang ia tumpangi tiba di tujuan.

Malam sudah cukup larut saat Jongin tiba di daerah tempat tinggal kakak perempuannya, Kim Jungha. Beberapa rumah di daerah tersebut sudah gelap. Akan tetapi, rumah yang dihuni kakaknya dan keluarga kecilnya masih terlihat cukup terang. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membuka pagar kecil di depan rumah dengan hati-hati dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu utama. Akan tetapi, langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara kakak perempuannya dan kakak iparnya yang terdengar begitu serius.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sayang. Kurasa, untuk sementara waktu, aku tidak bisa membantu mengirimkan uang tambahan untuk biaya hidup Jongin di Seoul."

Jongin bisa mendengar Jungha menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, kita masih memiliki tabungan peninggalan Ayah. Aku juga masih memiliki tabungan. Kupikir, itu bisa membantu Jongin."

"Maafkan aku, Sayang."

Jongin terdiam mendengar perbincangan tersebut. Meskipun tidak secara utuh, tetapi Jongin bisa menarik kesimpulan yang jelas. Sesuatu sedang terjadi dan kakaknya mungkin tidak bisa memberikan biaya hidup yang lebih banyak kepada dirinya. Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa kesal kepada mereka. Ia justru merasa bersalah karena selalu merepotkan Jungha dan suaminya. Alasan lain mengapa ia juga mengajar sebagai seorang pelatih tari adalah untuk mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan. Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak turun dari pelupuk mata, tetapi ia mati-matian menahannya. Daripada menangis, ia harus menemukan cara untuk tidak membebani keluarga kakak perempuannya.

—

Jumat malam berikutnya, Jongin hanya mematung di dalam kelas terakhir—sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosen paruh baya di depan kelas. Taemin yang malam itu duduk di samping Jongin segera menyadarinya. Dan ketika kelas berakhir, pemuda itu berusaha untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Kau kosong malam ini?"

Jongin tidak menyahut. Ini mungkin sudah sepekan sejak kejadian di mana ia mendapati perbincangan serius antara Jungha dan suaminya, tetapi pikirannya seolah masih tertahan pada peristiwa tersebut. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa melalui pekan ini tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan kondisi keluarga Jungha saat ini. Ia telah mengkalkulasi segalanya. Ia mungkin bisa berusaha hidup sehemat mungkin, tetapi itu tetap tidak bisa mencukupi biaya hidup yang cukup tinggi di Seoul. Ia berpikir, ia harus menemukan sebuah pekerjaan yang akan menghasilkan cukup banyak uang, tanpa perlu membuang waktunya. Jongin tidak ingin pendidikannya terganggu.

"Hei, Kim Jongin!" Taemin yang merasa diabaikan pun berseru keras sembari memukul punggung sahabatnya dengan diktat kuliahnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kaulakukan, Lee Taemin?!" Jongin balas berseru karena terkejut atas pukulan mendadak di punggungnya. Lamunannya pun buyar seketika.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Kim Jongin. Apa yang kaulakukan? Melamunkan kekasihmu?" Dalam suasana seperti ini, Taemin bahkan masih bisa berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Jongin mendengus keras dan memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas punggung miliknya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku tidak punya kekasih!"

"Kalau begitu—" Taemin merangkul Jongin, kemudian berbisik, "—kau harus ikut denganku malam ini dan menemukan seseorang untuk berkencan."

Jongin mendesis tak suka dan akhirnya berusaha terlepas dari rangkulan sobatnya tersebut. "Demi Tuhan. Aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk berkencan," balasnya jengah. Ia menutup resleting tasnya dengan kasar sebelum menyandang tas punggungnya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk menjadi Paman yang sempurna untuk Rahee." Taemin bersiul pelan sembari memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya dengan asal-asalan ke dalam tas.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Biasanya, ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Jungha setiap Jumat malam, tetapi ia mendadak tidak memiliki nyali untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya. Ia masih ingat dengan kejadian sepekan lalu, di mana kakaknya bahkan masih menjamu dirinya dengan makanan-makanan favoritnya, padahal kondisi keungannya mungkin sedang tidak cukup baik. Jongin merasa tidak enak hati jika ia sudah mengetahui kenyataannya dan masih dengan tidak tahu malu muncul di rumah Jungha.

"Oi, Jongin. Kau melamunkan apa, sih?" Taemin benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Ia mengerti jika Jongin adalah pribadi yang sedikit pendiam, tetapi keterdiamannya kali ini terasa aneh di matanya.

Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku celana untuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Kim Jungha, kakak sulungnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?" Taemin mendengus kesal karena diabaikan Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun kali ini, Jongin menoleh ke arah Taemin dan memberikan jawaban yang mengejutkan. "Bawa aku malam ini ke manapun kau pergi."

—

Rupanya, malam itu adalah malam perayaan ulang tahun Bang Yongguk, salah satu senior terkenal di kampus yang digandrungi baik pria maupun wanita. Kebetulan, Jongin mengenal Yongguk karena pria itu merupakan senior di klub _dance_ , di mana Jongin dan Taemin bergabung. Jongin memang tidak mengenal Yongguk dengan akrab, tetapi ia tahu bahwa pria yang seumuran dengan Minho tersebut cukup baik.

Ulang tahun Yongguk dirayakan di salah satu klub malam yang terkenal di Ibukota. Menurut informasi yang diperoleh Jongin dari Taemin, Yongguk memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang masih berhubungan erat dengan mafia di Seoul. Jangan heran, jika pemuda itu memiliki wewenang berlebih untuk menyewa klub tersebut semalam suntuk. Jongin tidak tahu, apakah ia harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan Taemin yang satu ini, karena sahabatnya itu terkadang mudah percaya dengan gossip yang beredar di sekelilingnya.

Ketika Jongin, Taemin, dan Minho tiba, klub sudah ramai dan bising. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jongin. Ia pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke klub karena diseret oleh Taemin. Akan tetapi, ia tidak pernah terbiasa untuk bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Namun untuk beberapa kasus khusus—seperti malam ini—mungkin Jongin bisa membuat sedikit pengecualian. Untuk sementara waktu, biarkan ia terlepas dari pikiran mengenai kakaknya dan kelanjutan kehidupannya di Seoul kelak.

Sejak awal, Jongin sudah menduga bahwa Taemin akan menggila—mabuk dan menari di atas lantai dansa hingga kesadarannya nyaris hilang. Tetapi, ia beruntung karena Minho tidak sesinting kekasihnya. Pria itu bermurah hati menemani Jongin yang memutuskan untuk minum sedikit dan tidak beranjak ke mana-mana. Minho bahkan mengajak Jongin berbincang dan menjauhkan adik tingkatnya itu dari siapapun yang berani menggodanya secara terang-terangan.

"Kurasa, Taemin benar." Minho meminum segelas cairan di tangannya dalam sekali tenggak.

Jongin yang masih cukup sadar itu menoleh ke arah Minho sembari mengerjap. "Tentang apa, Hyung?"

"Bahwa kau menarik." Minho tersenyum tipis sebelum menuangkan kembali cairan ke dalam gelasnya dan bercerita. "Aku tahu, Taemin selalu berusaha melindungimu dari orang-orang yang ingin berdekatan denganmu."

Pencahayaan di dalam klub tersebut tidak terlalu terang sehingga Minho mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa pipi Jongin saat ini sudah merona merah karena menahan malu. Ia juga mengetahui hal ini. Taemin kerap mengatakan padanya bahwa ada beberapa orang yang berusaha mendekati Jongin, tetapi pemuda berkulit gelap itu memutuskan untuk tidak percaya. Taemin itu cukup suka membual. Lagipula, apa yang menarik dari Kim Jongin? Ia hanyalah pemuda yang pemalu dan tidak banyak berbicara. Kemampuan bergaulnya pun nol jongkok, jika saja Taemin tidak memaksanya untuk berkenalan dengan begitu banyak mahasiswa di kampus. Ia juga tidak memiliki fisik yang menarik. Ia tidak seperti Lee Taemin yang memiliki imej manis atau Huang Zitao—salah satu teman seklubnya—yang memiliki figur yang tangguh. Tetapi setelah melihat tingkah beberapa orang yang ditemuinya malam ini dan pernyataan Minho, Jongin yakin bahwa sahabatnya sama sekali tidak mengada-ada.

"Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa kau sama sekali tidak menarik karena kau cukup pemalu dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara." Minho berbicara seolah mampu membaca isi pikiran Jongin saat ini. "Tetapi, itulah yang membuatmu menarik. Kau mungkin tidak terlihat seperti sebuah mahkota yang selalu menjadi incaran. Kau lebih terlihat seperti—" Minho menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan lekat. "—sebuah kotak harta karun kuno yang tidak pernah diketahui seperti apa isinya. Kau membuat banyak orang penasaran," lanjutnya sebelum kembali menenggak minumannya.

Jongin tertegun. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa atas pernyataan Minho.

"Aku terkadang merasa Taemin bersikap terlalu berlebihan padamu. Dia seperti ingin mengungkap keberadaan kotak harta karun ini, tetapi dia juga yang membuat segalanya terasa sulit untuk menjangkaumu." Minho kembali berujar. Mungkin pria itu sudah sedikit mabuk, tetapi Jongin tahu bahwa apapun yang diutarakan Minho adalah sebuah ketulusan. "Aku terkadang ingin menghentikannya, tetapi mungkin ia hanya terlalu sayang padamu. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan kotak harta karun ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Ia hanya ingin kotak harta karun ini didapatkan oleh seseorang yang bersedia menerima apapun yang akan ia temukan di dalamnya."

Jongin tersenyum tipis kali ini. Meskipun kerap bertengkar dengan Taemin karena masalah sepela, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat menyayanginya. Dan meskipun ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Minho, Jongin juga mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu diam-diam peduli padanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih di tengah suara bising yang memekakakkan telinga.

"Kim Jongin, benar?"

Perbincangan antara Jongin dan Minho diinterupsi oleh suara berat milik seorang pria yang menghampiri meja mereka. Jongin mendongak menemukan sosok yang sedang berulang tahun berada di hadapannya. "Ah, Yongguk _Sunbae-nim_." Jongin beranjak dari kursinya dan membungkuk. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Jongin." Yongguk menggeleng pelan dan duduk di bagian kosong di samping Minho. "Panggil saja aku seperti saat kau memanggil Minho." Yongguk terlihat begitu akrab dengan pria di sampingnya. Keduanya memang berada di tingkat yang sama dan cukup akrab karena sama-sama berasal dari kalangan mahasiswa populer di kampus.

"Dia memanggilku _Ahjussi_ , omong-omong." Minho melipat lengannya di depan dada sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jongin tertawa pelan setelah kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia merasa sedikit canggung setelah Yongguk muncul. Ia hanya sesekali merespons seadanya setiap kali Yongguk memanggilnya karena perbincangan itu sepertinya hanya mampu dipahami oleh kedua pria di hadapannya. Jongin bahkan harus menyembunyikan wajahnya karena tidak ingin terlalu banyak bertemu pandang dengan Yongguk yang memiliki tatapan yang sulit diartikan kepada dirinya. Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu pun lantas memutuskan untuk memandangi gelas di tangannya yang hanya menyisakan sedikit minuman di dalamnya.

"Sesungguhnya, Pamanku sedang membutuhkan pekerja tambahan. Ia baru saja membuka cabang baru dan kesulitan menemukan pekerja yang sesuai dengan kriteria klub."

Pernyataan Yongguk seketika menarik atensi penuh dari Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak kautawarkan saja pada teman-temanmu?" Minho tertawa lepas.

"Um, p-permisi." Jongin mencicit pelan dan berharap Yongguk atau Minho mendengar suaranya.

"Ya, Jongin?" Yongguk merespons dengan segera, disusul dengan tatapan penasaran dari Minho.

"Apa _Hyung_ tadi mengatakan bahwa ada klub yang membutuhkan pekerja?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Yongguk terdiam beberapa saat dengan kening yang dihiasi kerutan. "Benar. Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Bolehkah—um, bolehkah aku mencoba bergabung?"

—

Jongin tidak pernah tahu seperti apa prosesnya agar bisa bekerja di sebuah klub malam. Tiba-tiba saja, Yongguk memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah bisa bekerja pada malam berikutnya. Jongin mungkin benci suasana klub malam, tetapi mengingat gaji yang ditawarkan kepada dirinya sangatlah tinggi, ia bisa membuat sebuah pengecualian lain.

Malam itu, Jongin diminta datang beberapa jam sebelum klub benar-benar dibuka untuk umum karena ia harus mendapatkan pelatihan kilat dari salah satu pekerja senior. Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang ternyata satu tahun lebih tua dibanding Jongin itu memiliki postur yang lebih pendek, mata yang bulat dan besar, serta bibir yang berbentuk seperti hati. Kyungsoo mungkin terkesan sedikit intimidatif karena tatapan matanya, tetapi Jongin ternyata salah duga. Kyungsoo cukup ramah dan mudah akrab dengan dirinya yang cenderung pemalu dan lebih banyak diam.

"Nah, ini seragammu." Kyungsoo memberikan pakaian, seperti yang dikenakan oleh pelayan lain di dalam klub tersebut.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Jongin menerima seragam tersebut dengan senang hati dan bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya karena klub akan dibuka dalam hitungan menit.

Jongin segera menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sesuai perintah Kyungsoo saat klub sudah dibuka. Ia cukup kewalahan karena begitu banyak tamu yang harus ia layani pada Sabtu malam itu, tetapi di sisi lain, Jongin merasa senang karena dirinya mendapat cukup banyak uang tip dari para pelanggan meskipun sikapnya tidak seluwes pekerja yang lain.

Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai Jongin harus melayani sekelompok pria—sepertinya para pengusaha—yang baru saja datang dan memilih sebuah ruang VIP. Ketika Jongin mendongak untuk mengamati tamunya kala itu, ia sudah mendapati seorang pria yang menatap lekat ke arahnya dengan sorot yang tidak terbaca. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia mengenal pria itu. Mungkin karena refleks, Jongin melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit dan membiarkan kaki membawanya ke manapun ia pergi.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin tiba di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan sempit. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya di sini? Bagaimana—bagaimana jika ia berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku?" gumamnya dengan mulut yang tertutup.

Di tengah kekalutannya, Jongin tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang di dekatnya yang dengan cepat menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding dan mulai melecehkan pelayan baru tersebut. Karena terlalu terkejut, Jongin seolah kehilangan kekuatan untuk sekedar menjerit dan meminta tolong. Ia hanya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan atas rangsangan yang diberikan pada tubuhnya.

Rasanya, Jongin ingin menangis saat tangan seseorang yang melecehkannya ini sedang berusaha melonggarkan ikat pinggang Jongin dan menurunkan celananya. "T-tolong hentikan. Tolong …" Jongin merintih pelan dan terisak tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Dan Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin mendengar suara hantaman yang keras yang diiringi dengan terhentinya sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Tubuh Jongin yang lemas langsung terjatuh di atas permukaan lantai. Ia menggigil pelan saat menyadari pria yang baru saja menyentuhnya rupanya sudah tumbang. Meskipun demikian, pikirannya kosong saat itu.

Terlalu kosong, hingga Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari pelecehan itu sudah memasangkan jas pada tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, meninggalkan tempat yang mungkin akan menyisakan trauma mendalam bagi Kim Jongin.

—

Pagi itu, Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya secara bertubi-tubi. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak baru saja berbaring di ranjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat. Kasur yang ia gunakan saat ini jauh lebih empuk dan luas dibanding miliknya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan dan menyadari hal lain. Ia tidak sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Lalu, di mana dia?

Jongin buru-buru mengecek tubuhnya. Pakaiannya masih utuh. Ia meringis tertahan saat teringat akan kejadian yang menimpanya semalam, akan pelecehan yang ia dapat dari orang asing. Ia kemudian teringat ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya kala itu. Siapa? Mungkinkah dia pemilik kamar tersebut?

Tatapan Jongin beredar sekali lagi dan ia dihantam oleh fakta lain yang mengejutkan.

Kim Jongin sedang berada di dalam kamar pria itu—pria yang dihindarinya di klub.

Pria yang ia kenal sebagai Paman dari muridnya, Arin.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Little Bear_?"

Suara rendah itu mengejutkan Jongin. Pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak di atas ranjang saat menemukan pria yang tak asing dalam ingatannya itu muncul dari balik pintu yang sepertinya memang tidak tertutup. "K-kau …"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah dengan lancang membawamu ke apartemenku." Pria itu menjelaskan dengan wajah pasrah seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang.

Jongin yang masih _shock_ pun beringsut menjauh.

Pria itu refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyadari gestur Jongin yang seperti sedang menolak kehadirannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melukaimu."

Jongin menunduk, merasa malu karena sempat berpikir bahwa pria tersebut mungkin memiliki niat buruk terhadap dirinya. "Kenapa kau menolongku semalam?" tanyanya lirih.

"Karena kau terlihat seperti sedang membutuhkan bantuan." Pria itu tersenyum tipis, meskipun Jongin tidak sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Sekarang, bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa yang membuatmu kabur saat melihatku semalam?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Menurutmu, apa yang kaulakukan jika kau berada di posisiku?" tanyanya lemah.

Pria yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah dari ranjang itu menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Apa kau baru saja menuduhku bahwa aku akan memberikan label buruk tentangmu hanya karena bertemu denganmu di sebuah klub malam?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik.

Jongin mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!"

Dengan tatapan bak singa yang sedang mengobservasi mangsanya, lelaki itu mendekati ranjang dan duduk cukup dekat dengan Jongin. "Bibir manismu memang tidak mengatakannya, _Little Bear_." Ujung ibu jarinya yang terasa kasar itu menyentuh permukaan bibir Jongin. "Tetapi, otakmu berkata demikian, bukan?" Seringai kemudian menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Jongin terdiam, tak berkutik.

"Dengar, jika kau berpikir demikian, maka kau salah." Lelaki itu menarik diri dari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Jongin. "Aku mungkin tidak mengenalmu—belum. Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah pemuda yang baik." Ia tersenyum tipis sekali lagi. "Kim Jongin, benar?"

Jongin merasakan lidahnya yang kelu sehingga ia hanya mampu menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Namaku Oh Sehun." Kali ini, senyum di bibirnya kian melebar. "Dan kau tidak perlu merasa cemas ketika aku berada di sekitarmu karena aku akan melindungimu, _Little Bear._ "

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

—

Note:

Kira-kira adakah yang bisa nebak hubungan macam apa yang bakal dimiliki SeKai di sini? MUEHEHEHE. Gue selalu suka dengan hubungan seperti ini. Apalagi kalau pairing-nya SeKai. Entahlah, rasanya pas aja? Terlebih, gue kemarin lagi kesengsem sama dua fanfic di mana SeKai memiliki hubungan serupa. Terus mengingat di FFN masih dikiiit banget (gue nemu fanficnya di AFF sama AO3 btw), gue berniat buat bikin ini. HEHEHEHE.

Buat yang ngikutin fanfic gue yang satunya—Taraxacum—mohon maaf banget update-nya ngaret karena kemarin stress sama KRS hhhh. Ini pun gue bikin fanfic baru karena konfliknya yang nggak seberat Taraxacum. Dan kemungkinan gue bakal update Taraxacum akhir pekan ini—pas banget sebelum gue balik ke rutinitas sebagai mahasiswa huhuhu.

Oh iya, kabar baik lainnya dari fanfic ini adalah …

There will be a lot of smut scenes here HAHAHAHAHA. Siapa yang seneng? Ayo ngacung.

Oke, berhubung gue juga sebenernya lagi nggak mood buat ngomong panjang lebar, note-nya gue akhiri sampai di sini.

Last but not least, review?

P.S. Yang mau link dua fanfic SeKai yang gue maksud di atas, boleh PM gue kok.


End file.
